


One hand on the trigger and the other hand in mine

by kamomiru



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Sad, Slice of Life, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamomiru/pseuds/kamomiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably the exact reason he run off when Letha died: Seeing Roman falling into pieces isn't something he thinks he can survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One hand on the trigger and the other hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I started writing this ficlet when I first finished watching the show. It was, like, automatic to me: Season Finale, then literally _vomiting_ this and, must be said, I'm kinda proud of what came out of my pen.  
>  Unfortunately English isn't my first language! I mean, you might find a typo or two looking too closely, but... Hey! This fandom needs more fics and I'm just serving the right cause.  
> Also I've got a sister that's an editor, like, she does this for a living, and if there's something wrong with this story it's most probably her fault. Hit her. She's a megalomaniac.  
> So, hey, thanks for reading this! It's been a blast! Soon, hopefully!

 

The first few hours after Nadia was taken away by that monster were in a blur. Peter doesn't remember how he reached Destiny's house, how he washed the blood from his skin, when Roman disappeared. Just getting off the couch seems impossible right now, his brain can't even process that much.   
He hears the sound of something crashing and his heart starts pumping, he starts sweating like never before, fear running trough his veins. His ribs are hurting like shit, but it doesn't metter: Roman, Destiny, he can't lose anyone else.

  


He runs to the bathroom, following the scent of blood, and what he sees breaks his heart in a million pieces all over again. Roman is on the floor, the mirror smashed, his knuckles full of tiny pieces of it. He doesn't make a sound, and Peter doesn't know what to do. This is probably the exact reason he run off when Letha died: Seeing Roman falling into pieces isn't something he thinks he can survive. The rich charming boy, with plump lips and too many problems to begin with - the only friend he's ever got - was naked on the cold floor of his cousin's bathroom, looking in front of himself with empty eyes.

  


For a second he hopes that nothing ever happened, that his mother never decided to move to Hemlock Grove in the first place, that he never met Roman. No Roman, no Letha, no Nadia. He wouldn't be seeing Roman like this that way.  
The world stops for a moment and he thinks for a second what he shouldn't; something that is his true nature, what a gypsy does: he thinks of running away.

  


"A gypsy is a gypsy. He will steal the rings from your fingers and love from your heart".

  


Roman's eyes are still lost in emptiness when his hand rises and touches Peter's. His hand is ice cold and covered in blood and glass pieces, but it doesn't matter because somehow this is exactly what he needed and he didn't even know it. Peter holds Roman's hand so tight that if he was human his knuckles would be cracking into his.

  


He gets it now, why Roman went crazy when he left: Right now their hands intertwined are the only thing that is keeping them both alive. Peter didn't even know it was possible, to lean on someone so much, to need someone to go on with your life, to breathe.  
He hadn't figured out he was the one who was lost until he feels Roman's lips on his knuckles, his eyes directly in his. "We'll make it".

  


And even if he knows it's not true, and that they will most probably end up dead trying to take Nadia back, he believes him. He trusts everything he says and everything he does, and always will. And he knows he is being selfish just thinking this, but he doesn't want Roman to ever leave his side, and he is glad that Roman is a much better person than he is.

  


Roman will never leave him.

 


End file.
